An image-displaying device including a display that displays thumbnail images created from data for a plurality of images is well known in the art. One such image-displaying device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2005-109907 allows the user to select thumbnail images from among thumbnail images arranged in a prescribed order on a display unit 32, sorts the selected thumbnail images and the non-selected thumbnail images when the user presses a Finished button BT10 to indicate that the user has finished selecting thumbnail images, and displays the selected thumbnail images separately from the non-selected thumbnail images.